The invention relates to a surface cleaner. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface cleaner that uses high pressure water and/or low pressure water.
Surface cleaners are often used to provide a flow of relatively high pressure water upon a surface. Conventional surface cleaners include one or more fluid nozzles that direct fluid onto the surface. Conventional surface cleaners must be fluidly connected to an independent pressure washer or other source of high pressure fluid through a hose, tube, or other conduit. Both the pressure washer and surface cleaner must often be repeatedly and independently moved by the operator when cleaning a large surface. A conventional surface cleaner or pressure washer generally relies on the high pressure fluid to clean a surface, leaving dirty fluid behind, as well as particles that could not be removed by the high pressure fluid.